epicthemovie2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is the leader of the Boggans and the main antagonist of the film Epic. He is voiced by German actor Christoph Waltz. Personality Mandrake has a personal hatred for forests, and wants to destroy the one in which M.K is in. He is menacing, cunning, and threatening. He is reavealed to love his son, as he is shown trying to save Dagda when he is shot by an arrow. Mandrake showed extreme anger when Bufo made an offensive comment about Dagda. Weapons Mandrake wields a cudgel that rots whatever it touches. At its peak, the staff can bring down a whole tree. He also uses a bow and arrow similar to the other Boggans. Relationships Dagda Dadga is Mandrake's son, and follows in his father's footsteps. Dadga is loyal to Mandrake, and it is revealed that he does love his son when Dadga is shot by an arrow. Boggans The Boggans are part of Mandrake's army, and always follow his orders. Bufo Bufo was forced to come to Mandrake's lair, and when Bufo made an offensive comment about Dadga, Mandrake threatened Bufo into telling him where the Pod was. Trivia *Mandrake is the leader of the Boggans. *Mandrake is voiced by Christoph Waltz. *Mandrake seems to enjoy destroying the forest. *Mandrake has a pet called Raven. *Mandrake's henchmen are dimwits, but Mandrake is quiet intelligent. *Mandrake has a son named Dagda, who was the general of the Boggans. *Mandrake is shown to really love his son, as he tried to save him. *Mandrake is the name of a plant that belongs to the Nightshade family. *Mandrake is simular to Hexxus the antagonist from Ferngully both love to destroy the enviorment, by letting it rot. *Mandrake serves as the main antagonist of the film. *Mandrake's irises are red, while his sclera are yellow. *Mandrake wears a bat skin cape around his neck and shoulders. *Mandrake lives in a place called Wrathwood. *The color of Mandrake's skin is blue-grey. *Mandrake was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of the film. *Mandrake has a shred of humanity, shown when he tries to save Dagda. Gallery Mandrake-5.png Mandrake-4.png Mandrake-3.png Mandrake-2.png Mandrake-6.png Mandrake-7.png Mandrake-8.png Mandrake and Bufo.png Mandrake-10.png Mandrake and Bufo-1.png Epic-Concept-Art-4.jpg|'Mandrake concept art for the movie Epic Mandrake.png Mandrake-13.png Mandrake-21.png Mandrake-20.png Mandrake-19.png Mandrake-18.png Mandrake-17.png Mandrake-16.png Mandrake-15.png Mandrake-14.png Mandrake-1.png Mandrake-12.png Mandrake-24.png Epic 2013 movie-wide.jpg Mandrake-25.png Mandrake, Mub, and Grub.png Mandrake-30.png Mandrake-29.png Mandrake-28.png Mandrake-31.png Mandrake-32.png Mandrake-33.png mandrake957.png mandrake1.png Mandrake and Dagda-7.png Mandrake and Dagda-6.png Mandrake and Dagda-5.png Mandrake and Dagda-4.png Mandrake and Dagda-3.png Mandrake and Dagda-2.png Mandrake and Dagda-1.png Mandrake and Dagda.png Mandrake-60.png Mandrake-59.png Mandrake-58.png Mandrake-57.png Mandrake-56.png Mandrake-55.png Mandrake-54.png Mandrake-53.png Mandrake-52.png Mandrake-51.png Mandrake-50.png Mandrake-49.png Mandrake-48.png Mandrake-47.png Mandrake-46.png Mandrake-45.png Mandrake-44.png Mandrake-43.png Mandrake-42.png Mandrake-41.png Mandrake-40.png Mandrake-39.png Mandrake-63.png Mandrake-62.png Mandrake-61.png Mandrake and Bufo-3.png Mandrake and Bufo-4.png Mandrake-65.png Mandrake-64.png Mandrake-85.png Mandrake-84.png Mandrake-83.png Mandrake-82.png Mandrake-81.png Mandrake-80.png Mandrake-79.png Mandrake-78.png Mandrake-77.png Mandrake-76.png Mandrake-75.png Mandrake-74.png Mandrake-73.png Mandrake-72.png Mandrake-71.png Mandrake-70.png Mandrake-69.png Mandrake-68.png Mandrake-67.png Mandrake-66.png|Mandrake Poster Mandrake, Mub, and Nim Galuu.png Mandrake-86.png Mandrake-88.png Mandrake-91.png Mandrake-90.png Mandrake-89.png Mandrake-22.png Mandrake-92.png Mandrake-93.png Mandrake-95.png Mandrake-94.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters